This project will examine the role of dopamine in neurogenesis and neuronal migration, and determine of prenatal cocaine exposure, which is known to affect the aminergic systems, alters those processes. The investigators will study mice in vivo and in vitro to determine the role of dopamine in brain development, and on the consequences of disruption of the dopaminergic system by prenatal cocaine exposure.